Madness
by YurAhWizardArry
Summary: Draco Malfoy goes to some extreme measures to prove that there is absolutely no chance he's attracted to Hermione Granger. After all, who would ever fancy a troll-faced mudblood like her? Dramione
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own _Harry Potter_**

* * *

><p>It was maddening; the way that filthy, insufferable mudblood could get into his head.<p>

She wouldn't even have to speak - just the sight of her hand shooting up every class was enough to push him to the brink of insanity. The way her frizzy, mouse-colored curls would bounce as she lifted from her seat, her arm stretching towards the ceilings and her face distorted into a look of pain; as if the privilege of answering every trivial question the professors spat was her sole purpose in life. It was disgusting.

She couldn't resist broadcasting the fact that she was a know-it-all in front of the entire classroom, and the self-satisfied smirk that would sprout across her face after giving the answer was permanently burned into his brain.

How could she even talk with teeth that large?

The fact that she even understood the basics of magic boggled his mind. She had grown up in the muggle world, hadn't she? And yet she was top of the class? It was absurd!

It was obviously Dumbledore's doing - a mudblood being one of the "brightest young witches" was bound to be news-worthy. The old oaf would do anything for publicity - he basically adopted Potter, 'the boy who lived'. Always parading the golden trio around as if they had any significance in the real world.

Who in their right mind would give a flying fuck about a couple of half-witted Gryffindors?

"Mr. Malfoy."

Draco jolted in his seat, tearing his grey eyes from his classmate and directing his attention towards the front of the class. Professor McGonagall was standing before him, her brows raised incredulously.

"Judging by your dazed expression, I trust that you haven't been paying attention." Tilting her head to the side, her hat cast a shadow across her eyes, giving the older woman a somewhat sinister look. Despite the fact that she _was _the Head of Gryffindor, Draco found her to be an adequate teacher, and didn't want to get on her bad side.

Merely scowling in response, he picked up his quill from the desk and continued to take notes. Or, at least, pretend to.

He could still see the Gryffindor bouncing in her chair from the corner of his eye, causing him to press harder into the parchment before him. The ink began to pool, and his usually neat handwriting soon became illegible. But he paid it no mind as he listened to the shrill ring of her voice - of _course _she knew the answer. She knew _everything_.

"Correct, Ms. Granger." Professor McGonagall didn't even attempt to hide the pride in her voice as she continued with the lesson. Though, that was to be expected. Of all the classes he shared with the mudblood, the only teacher who _didn't _treat her like royalty was Professor Snape.

But that really wasn't saying much - Snape wasn't known for giving any _non_-Slytherins special treatment.

Draco had no idea why Hermione Granger bothered him so much; sure, she was muggle-born - an automatic reason to dislike her. And being in Gryffindor didn't help her case, either. Plus, she was incredibly annoying - more so than any Weasley could ever be. But it still didn't justify _all_ the hate he felt for her. There must have been something more; something he was forgetting.

"Are you staring at Granger again?"

Feeling his face grow hot, Draco whipped his head towards the wizard beside him, who was giving him a cheeky smile. Blaise Zabini was definitely a character - he had an air of arrogance about him, and along with his dry sense of humor and utter disdain for basically everyone, he and Draco got along fairly well. And though Draco didn't consider Blaise a _friend_, necessarily, he was somebody he enjoyed talking to.

At least, he _used _to enjoy it.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Draco snapped, his platinum blond hair falling into his face. Pushing it back, he directed his fellow Slytherin with a glare.

Blaise's smile only widened, his dark eyes darting between Draco's look of fury and the bouncing Gryffindor across the room. Honestly, was she incapable of sitting still?

"So I take that as a _yes?_" he grinned, his voice too smug for his own good.

A mixture of a scoff and a gag sounded in Draco's throat as he regarded his housemate incredulously. Why would he ever assume such a thing? Sure, the blond _had _been observing Granger, but only because she was so bloody annoying. He couldn't help but be distracted by the way she shook the classroom. Yet, Blaise's teasing tone and quirked eyebrow suggested that Draco had been looking at her for an entirely _different _reason. One that made him thankful for skipping lunch that day - otherwise his notes would have become _completely _illegible.

"Are you_ mad?_" he nearly shrieked, his face turning bright red. There was no way he'd _ever _look at Hermione-Mudblood-Granger like _that_. With her frizzy hair and horse-teeth? He had _standards_.

But Blaise didn't seem to understand this, and continued giving him a knowing smirk.

"I'm not the one who's hung up on a muggle-born," he drawled, shrugging his shoulders as he turned back towards his work.

Draco's scowl only intensified, and he paid no mind to the curious stares from a few of the students around them. It was blatantly obvious that his 'friend' was in serious need of a visit to St. Mungo's; suggesting that _he_, Draco Malfoy, would ever be pining after a_ mudblood?_

"Don't be _absurd_, Zabini," the blond sneered, his lips curling viciously. "Granger is a complete troll!"

But the Slytherin merely shook his head in amusement, sending the still-bouncing Gryffindor a sideways glance. "She's not half bad for a muggle-born," he mused casually, giving the brunette an appreciative once-over. "I mean, _I'd _never stoop so low, but to each their own, I suppose."

Draco could literally feel his blood boil as he clenched his fists, reminding himself _not _to smack his housemate, despite how he was practically begging for it. But he couldn't risk another detention so early in the year - he already received a rather embarrassing howler from his mother, though thankfully he and Crabbe were the only witnesses.

"Granger is a troll," he repeated, forcing himself not to sneak a quick peek at her. She hadn't heard what had been said, had she? He couldn't stand the thought of her thinking he _didn't _see her as complete filth.

"Oh, come on," Blaise laughed, giving the blond a skeptical look. "Just admit you fancy her - I won't hold it against you."

Again, Draco had to remind himself to breathe slowly as his fingernails dug into the skin of his palms. It wasn't his fault he was surrounded by morons.

"I think _you're _the one who fancies her, Zabini," he bit back, before glancing around quickly and letting out a sigh of relief. Nobody seemed to be paying attention to their conversation any longer.

His friend let out an amused snort at the accusation, shaking his head fondly. "Oh, sure - I'm just dying to make little half-blood babies with her. Hey, maybe they'd even be sorted into _Gryffindor_," he mused dryly, a taunting smirk creeping onto his face.

Feeling a devious smile of his own, Draco raised both brows skeptically. "Oh, really?" he mused, turning his head towards the topic of their discussion. He waited until he was sure McGonagall was preoccupied, before loudly whispering across the room.

"Hey, Granger!"

She stiffened slightly, though she continued to diligently work on her assignment, scribbling down her notes determinedly. Her nosy friend, on the other hand, poked his head out from behind her, narrowing his green eyes in a warning.

Ignoring Potter's feeble attempt at intimidating him, as well as the curious look Blaise was sending his way, Draco tried getting Hermione's attention once more.

"_Granger!_"

He was mildly impressed by her self-control - any other girl would have been racing across the room if he called them.

Crumpling up his useless notes, he tossed the wad of paper across the room, hitting Hermione's shoulder.

"_Granger!_"

"_What?_" she hissed, sending him a glare far worse than Potter's - her face pulled into a disgruntled scowl and her bushy eyebrows knitted together in annoyance.

Again, Draco absently wondered how Blaise could _ever _suggest that he was attracted to the girl - she resembled a house-elf.

Regardless, he shot her a dazzling smile. "Come here," he whispered, beckoning her over with the wave of his hand, but she merely snorted incredulously.

"_No._"

Rolling his eyes in amusement, he waved her over once more. "Come _on! _We want to ask you something!"

She continued regarding him with disdain, as Potter protectively placed his hand on her shoulder. Weasley, on the other hand, seemed to be too preoccupied with the bimbo beside him to notice what was transpiring. Draco couldn't figure out why the somewhat decent-looking Lavender Brown was infatuated with the redheaded blood-traitor, though he supposed there had to be some reason for her being in Gryffindor. Poor taste, apparently.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you."

He had almost forgotten about Hermione, and was somewhat confused by her response, before raising his brows skeptically.

"Don't lie to yourself, Granger," he taunted, making sure to keep his voice low. "You know you're curious."

"Sod off, Malfoy."

Draco took the liberty of ignoring the nuisance behind his chosen victim, and kept his gaze firmly locked with hers. Again, he found himself somewhat admiring her ability to resist his charms.

"_Grangeeeer_," he whined, giving her a pleading, innocent smile.

He could feel Blaise's confused stare burning holes in the back of his head, though he couldn't tear his eyes from the bossy Gryffindor. Smirking slightly, he watched the hesitance flash across her face, before she let out a defeated sigh. With a quick glance towards their professor, she began to duck across the room, only to have her fellow housemate take hold of her wrist.

Draco watched as Potter frantically whispered something to Hermione, only he couldn't hear it. But the brunette only shook her head, and her friend released her reluctantly.

Her robes swayed slightly as she hurriedly crossed the room, before standing in front of their table, a scowl etched across her face.

"What?" she clipped, obviously annoyed.

Sending his fellow Slytherin a wicked grin, Draco motioned for Hermione to come a bit closer.

She was hesitant at first, before rolling her eyes in exasperation and leaning towards them.

"_What_, Malfoy?"

"Patience, Granger," he sneered, enjoying the way her eyes narrowed at his teasing tone, "Zabini here is just trying to work up the courage to ask you something."

His friend let out a surprised laugh, looking between the blond and the Gryffindor in mild amusement. "I am?"

"Oh, don't be shy," Draco drawled, attempting to suppress his grin. "Go on, Zabini - ask her!"

"Ask me what?" Hermione inquired, arching her brows suspiciously.

Blaise merely shrugged his shoulders, sending her a charming half-smile. "I'm not quite sure."

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Draco let out an exaggerated sigh. "Oh,_ fiiine_ - I'll ask her for _you_."

Sitting up straighter, he looked the brunette directly in the eyes, feeling his stomach tumble gleefully in anticipation for her reaction.

"Zabini was wondering if you'd like to accompany him to Hogsmeade this weekend."

Hermione's brown eyes widened considerably, obviously not expecting that. She quickly looked towards Blaise, who narrowed his eyes in amusement at the blond.

"Really?" he deadpanned, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Draco merely grinned, unsure of what would be more hilarious - Blaise's denial of ever asking that, or Hermione's rejection.

"Hey - I told you I'd ask her for you."

Surprisingly, Blaise let out a dry chuckle, before turning his attention towards the witch before them.

"What do you say, Granger?" he smirked.

Hermione's expression was that of pure shock, her eyes still wide and her mouth forming a small 'O' shape. Her cheeks were also flushed ever so slightly, though Draco supposed it was from uncertainty with the situation. After all, it wasn't as if she had many guys asking her out, being a troll and whatnot.

"You can't be serious," she replied, giving the darker boy a skeptical look.

Blaise continued playing along, putting on a very convincing show as he feigned nervousness.

"I-I mean, yeah," he muttered, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. "I was just hoping you'd, I don't know... give me a chance?"

Her surprise only increased, and Draco couldn't help but admire his friend's acting skills. The guy seemed almost genuine.

"I..." Hermione began, looking between the two of them in confusion. She was probably hoping to see a break in character, though both the Slytherin boys remained stoic.

"Come on, Granger," Draco pleaded, jutting out his lower lip. "Give Blaisey-Boy a chance!"

She narrowed her eyes slightly at his taunt, before directing her gaze back towards Blaise. Again, the Slytherin was putting on a believable act.

"Knock it off, Malfoy," he sighed, drumming his fingers against the table idly. "She's obviously not interested in me..."

Draco bit back a smile as Hermione bit her lip indecisively, before glancing over her shoulder.

It seemed Weasley had finally tore his mouth off of Lavender's, and both he and Potter were watching the scene suspiciously, though Draco was fairly certain they couldn't hear what was being said.

Hermione's eyes lingered on the redhead for a few seconds, before his bimbo attempted to regain his attention by nuzzling in the crook of his neck. With a furious scowl, the brunette quickly turned back towards the two Slytherins.

"You know what - I'd _love _to."

Both their jaws dropped in shock, though Blaise somehow recovered after a few seconds.

"Really?" he questioned, a smug smirk flitting across his lips.

"Really," Hermione confirmed, nodding her head confidently. "It sounds... lovely."

"All... Alright... Meet me at the Three Broomsticks, then?"

"What time?"

"Uh... Two o'clock sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Alright." There was no hiding Blaise's self-satisfied smirk, though Hermione didn't seem to mind it. Instead, she sent him a subdued smile, before heading back towards her own table, her brown curls flipping over her shoulders.

Draco was still in a state of shock. Hermione-_Mudblood_-Granger had actually _agreed _to going on a date with a Slytherin - and not just any Slytherin, but _Blaise Zabini_, a Slytherin _known _for bashing _mudbloods_. And she had looked... _happy _about it.

The knot in his stomach confirmed that this was _not _the outcome he had been hoping for. He was expecting insults and raised voices - not flirty eyelash batting and nervous chuckles. What the hell had just _happened?_

"Huh, looks like I got a date with Granger," Blaise mused, absently drumming his fingers against the table.

"Uh..." Draco couldn't find words. That had just been so... so... he couldn't even describe it! Hermione Granger was going on a date with one of his fellow Slytherins. She was _willingly _going on a date with a _Slytherin_. She was... going on a _date_.

_Hermione Granger was going on a date._

Why the _hell_ did that bother him?

* * *

><p><strong>My try at a believable Dramione, I guess :)<strong>

**So this is going to be during their 6th year, though I'm not sure if I'll keep the whole Draco's a death eater plot. Oh, I'm also not sure if his father is in Azkaban either. Ima have to think on that haha**

**And on a random note, my spell check had changed "Zabini" to "Zambini" and I just realized and edited that. Is "Zambini" a thing, or..? Haha**

**Leave a review? Constructive criticism is welcomed :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own _Harry Potter._**

* * *

><p>She knew this was a bad idea. A <em>terrible <em>idea, actually. The absolute _worst _idea ever imagined. She had never done something so knowingly reckless, without at least having a morally justifiable reason. Every fiber in her being had warned her against it, and yet, Hermione still found herself standing outside of the Three Broomsticks, her tawny hair whipping haphazardly in the wind as she hugged her scarlet jumper closer to her body.

She had no idea why she was so nervous; this obviously wasn't her first date. Hell, it wasn't even a _date! _She knew that Malfoy and Zabini were just playing a cruel trick; in all honesty, she fully expected all the sixth year Slytherins to be waiting inside with wicked smirks in the hopes of humiliating her. She couldn't even remember why she had ever agreed to the impending public ridicule in the first place, though she suspected it had something to do with Ronald. But if she did intend to use this 'date' as a ploy to make Ron jealous, why hadn't she mentioned any of it to him? Instead of cluing her clueless friend in on her plans for the day, she had actually taken the time to pick out an appropriate outfit and attempt to tame the mess that was her hair.

A part of her reasoned that hearing the news of her on a date from anyone but herself would drive Ron totally insane, thus giving her the satisfaction of toying with _him _for once, and was cause enough to keep quiet. But at the same time, she knew that telling either him or Harry would result in a quarrel of some kind - and she really wanted to avoid conflict. Plus, a tiny, _tiny_ piece of her relished in the unexpected attention - despite the deceitful undertones carried with it. She knew, without a single doubt, that Blaise Zabini did _not _fancy her; the other day was the first time she could even remember _speaking _to him.

She was also fully aware of the fact that she did not fancy _him_, either. Objectively, she could admit that he was handsome, despite being a bit of a prat. But that could be applied to many of the male Slytherins; hell, she had overheard two fourth years discussing how fit _Malfoy_ was, and found herself unable to disagree! Though, no amount of boyish good-looks could ever make up for the boy's arrogance and self-entitlement. It was a pity, really, that such an aesthetically-pleasing face could be wasted on such a horrid person.

Hermione prided herself on being one of the few girls her age who valued intellect and kindness over status and appearance. Her somewhat hopeless crush on Ron solely stemmed from his disagreeable, yet oddly charming personality, and she saw his handsome features and strong build as nothing more than added bonuses. And she was never phased by Harry's piercing green eyes or shy little smirk, due to being completely aware of his short-temper and awkward demeanor.

She _knew _she had no reason to be wary of her 'date' - it was just some dumb, half-witted attempt to embarrass her, and she was happy enough with herself to not let it shake her confidence. So, when she straightened her posture determinedly and marched into the Three Broomsticks with a smug smirk plastered across her face, she was beyond surprised to find Blaise Zabini sitting alone at the nearest table, greeting her with a smile.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show up," he admitted coyly.

Glancing around the room quickly, Hermione felt her confusion double as she realized that the few students scattered about were nothing more than fellow patrons, and not the malicious faces of Zabini's fellow Slytherins.

"Are you going to sit down?"

Somewhat startled by his question, the Gryffindor gave her companion a questioning look. "Pardon?"

"Sit _down_, Granger," Zabini laughed, motioning towards the chair across from him.

Observing the seat cautiously, Hermione slowly lowered herself onto it as her honey-colored eyes scanned the room once more. There was still no sign of an ambush, and she felt a sense of relief wash over her, coupled with a strange feeling of disappointment, and then eventually, horror.

_Was this an _actual _date?_

Zabini must have noticed all the color leave her face as he sent her a bemused look. "You feeling alright, Granger?"

Hermione couldn't find the sense to speak as a thousand thoughts swirled within her mind. Was Zabini _actually _interested in her? And did that mean she was unintentionally leading him on? She couldn't find one redeemable quality of his to cling to, and the sheer panic of what she was potentially doing began to wash over her - how could she toy with him, just as Ron toyed with her?

"I think I should go," she stuttered, shakily rising from her seat. But before she could make a break for the exit, a group of students noisily entered the pub, one redhead in particular standing out.

As his questioning blue eyes met hers, Hermione found herself being bombarded by guilt and mortification, and she slowly lowered herself back into her chair.

"Wow, Granger - I'm impressed," Zabini mused suddenly, causing the Gryffindor to rip her gaze away from her confused best friend.

She opened her mouth to respond, but the Slytherin continued on.

"I knew you only agreed to this little rendezvous to get a rise out of Weasley, but I didn't know you planned on putting on a show!" he laughed.

Utterly bewildered, Hermione furrowed her brows as she attempted to register his words. "I planned... _what?_"

"I admire your tact, really," he continued, somewhat slyly. "I mean, I planned on doing the same to get under Malfoy's skin, but knowing I'll be bugging Weasley too is really just the cherry on top."

Hermione couldn't have been more lost. Was Zabini _not _serious about the date? Was it really just a ploy to bother - _wait! _Did he say_ Malfoy?! _

"_What?_" Hermione finally exclaimed, undoubtedly gaining more than just Ron's attention, though she paid no mind. Instead, she had more pressing matters to attend to - such as figuring out the meaning behind the offhanded Malfoy comment. She couldn't think of any reason why the blond would be bothered by her date with Zabini, other than the fact that they were somewhat getting along.

"I've had my suspicions for a while, but I think this will confirm it," the Slytherin smirked, obviously lost in his own thoughts as Hermione struggled to gather hers.

"Confirm _what?_" she huffed, frustrated by her companion's incapability of having an actual conversation. "What does any of this have to do with M- "

"_Shut up_," Zabini hissed as a mischievous grin tugged at his lips.

Hermione had half a mind to just get up and walk away, seeing as her 'date' was being incredibly rude, but as she followed his gaze to the door once more, she felt her curiosity get the best of her.

Malfoy had just strolled in, his signature sneer on his lips and Pansy Parkinson on his arm. The air of arrogance that surrounded him was enough to make Hermione gag, though she refrained from acting so immaturely. After all, she _was _a prefect, and that would be an awful example to set.

Instead, she settled for a dirty look, and felt a small sense of normalcy as he sent one back. Malfoy then looked past her, and she could have swore his glare intensified.

"Zabini," he drawled in greeting as he neared their table, though his grey eyes burned with such malice, it made Hermione's stomach churn. "I had forgotten about your... plans," he continued, casting Hermione a dismissive look.

Blaise Zabini seemed entirely unphased by the blond's hostility, and merely continued to smile. "I'm sure you did," he replied simply.

A cloud of confusion soon settled over Hermione's thoughts as she awkwardly watched the scene before her. Malfoy appeared more irritable than usual, while Zabini seemed rather pleased with himself. Pansy, on the other hand, looked incredibly bored, and began to tug on Malfoy's arm.

"Come _on_, Draco," she whined, her face scrunching unattractively. "I'm _thirsty_."

Hermione watched curiously as Malfoy's face hardened, though his eyes burned with anger. He really wasn't having a good day, apparently. A pang of sympathy shot through the Gryffindor, before she remembered _who _the blond boy before her was, and she mentally scolded herself for being so empathetic. It was just _Malfoy_, after all - the very same Malfoy who occupied his free time by torturing first-years and muggle-borns. He was nothing more than a self-serving prat, and with that thought, any sympathy she may have had for the blond vanished - though she wouldn't wish spending time with Pansy on anybody.

As the two Slytherins made their way towards the bar, Hermione again locked gazes with Ron. Her friend still looked utterly bewildered, but, to her dismay, she couldn't find anything that resembled jealously in his clear blue eyes. A little annoyance, yes, but nothing that suggested he was on the verge of sweeping in and rescuing her from her 'date' with Zabini.

"Well, hasn't this been lovely," her companion suddenly purred, causing Hermione to direct her attention back to him. He was still sporting a smug smirk on his handsome face, making her skin crawl ever so slightly.

"Why am I here?" Hermione questioned, feeling fed up with the act. "Obviously this isn't a _real date _or anything, and if you're just trying to get a rise out of your friends by being seen with a 'lowly, Gryffindor muggle-born', then I suggest you find someone else, because I will not be just some silly girl for you guys to laugh at!" She could feel her temper rising, though she refrained from letting her voice do the same. Why had she ever agreed to this? There was obviously no benefit to it - Ron seemed to lose interest as he publicly snogged Lavender from across the room, and Zabini wasn't anyone Hermione wanted to spend time with.

"If you want to go, be my guest," Zabini replied dryly, motioning towards the door. "I've already gotten my answer."

Cursing her ever-lasting curiosity, Hermione fought the urge to leave as she regarded the Slytherin skeptically. "Answer to_ what?_"

He smiled wickedly in response, before nodding his head towards where Malfoy and Pansy sat.

"My dear Draco has the strangest... _fascination _with you," he began with a glint of amusement in his dark eyes. "I wasn't sure _what _this fascination stemmed from, though I had an idea. But let' just say, our little... _date_... has been _very_ informative."

Hermione attempted to work out what he had said, but even she couldn't figure out what Zabini meant. She knew Malfoy had some sick fascination with torturing her, and she had always figured it was due to his morphed sense of reality and brainwashed prejudice. But so far, he hadn't even acknowledged her presence with more than a glance, so she really had no idea what conclusion Zabini had come to in the short amount of time that had been their 'date'.

"I honestly have no idea what you're going on about, but I will have no part in it," Hermione declared as she stood from her chair. "And I really couldn't care less about what Malfoy thinks of me, so whatever conclusion you have drawn from this '_experiment_', you can keep to yourself. Good day."

With that, Hermione turned towards the door, paying no mind to the curious looks she was receiving, and making a great effort to ignore the snogging couple in the corner. The last thing she needed was to see Ron tangled up with Lavender.

But as she left the warm air of the Three Broomsticks and was faced with the harsh winds outside, her mind began to replay all that had just happened.

What _was _Zabini talking about? It was obvious their whole excursion was just a ploy to annoy Malfoy, but _why? _Why would he be bothered by the fact that Zabini was 'on a date' with, as he would call her, a '_filthy Mudblood_'? It made no sense - and Hermione wasn't used to that. She was Hermione Granger, after all - she _always _had the answers! So why couldn't she figure out what Zabini had apparently realized?

Feeling her frustration rise, Hermione attempted to shake away those thoughts. It really didn't concern her, nor would she benefit from figuring it out, so she shouldn't waste her time on dwelling over it.

Pulling her jumper closer, Hermione continued her way down the road, ignoring her fading curiosity as her hair violently danced with the wind. It didn't matter what Malfoy thought of her - he was just some slimy Slytherin, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sort of disregarding HBP, as the plot wouldn't mesh well in this story, and I really only set it in their sixth year because that had been the most recent book I re-read, and I like the LavenderRon subplot, as it adds drama (though, strangely enough, I am a bit of a Ron/Hermione shipper - Dramione is my guilty pleasure, really!) But this fic will be Dramione, and it will also be pretty slow-paced. **

**Constructive criticism is welcomed, as well as reviews :) **


End file.
